


慰问品

by 春天种下一枚哈士奇 (nicetkd)



Category: AKB48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicetkd/pseuds/%E6%98%A5%E5%A4%A9%E7%A7%8D%E4%B8%8B%E4%B8%80%E6%9E%9A%E5%93%88%E5%A3%AB%E5%A5%87
Relationships: Kashiwagi Yuki/Watanabe Mayu
Kudos: 2





	慰问品

也许是因为两个人行程都太满了，太久没见面，居然觉得有些生疏，两人看上去像是普通得不能再普通的同事并肩走着，没接触，没交流。

眼看就要走到麻友家了，两个人都还没有开过口。

“麻友……”

嗓子有些干，明明是自己提出要送麻友回家的，原本还打算找个借口在麻友家借住一宿，结果一路纠结着微妙的距离感，什么都没说。都已经到麻友家楼下了，脑子里还一直都是刚刚那个在舞台上闪闪发光的麻友，和刚刚在后台对自己有些礼貌疏离的麻友，自己真正想做的事毫无进展。

“嗯？”麻友停住脚步，望向说话的人。

“恭喜。”终于憋出了两个字。

“嗯？没有了吗？”嘴巴略微有些噘了起来，代表着主人的不悦。

这个小动作突然让由纪释然了，心里暗自嘲笑着自己的瞻前顾后，就算再怎么成长，也还是那个喜欢在自己面前撒娇的麻友啊，那个自己熟悉到不能再熟悉的麻友，甚至她身上的每一处肌肤，自己都那么了解，那么自己到底是在怕什么呢。

“也不知道小指说的是谁在台下紧张的要命~”

这个孩子体内的小恶魔又苏醒了，由纪扶额。

“嗯……其实还有很多想说的哦……”望着那对在有些昏暗的路灯下闪着光的眸子。

“还有什么？”

“但是……”为难地看了看四周，俯身，“在这里不能说。”轻声在麻友耳边说道。

刚才还在调侃由纪的麻友一时不知该怎么回应，久违地香气和打在耳畔的气息都让麻友觉得有些心神不宁。麻友在心里默默地感谢着路灯，让由纪看不清自己涨红的脸，那是演吻戏都没有过的局促。

不过由纪确实也没骗她。

她要怎么在大街上告诉麻友，她吃醋了呢？她又该怎么在这里告诉麻友，她想要她的吻呢？

看着麻友有点僵硬地转身往家走，由纪快走了两步跟了上去。

既然同样怕生的麻友已经向自己迈出了第一步，那么剩下的事就交给年上的自己吧。

嗯，等一下到家要让麻友把刚刚对那个男人做的事一件不落地给自己补回来，要一月份的，不对，加上利息，一年份。好不容易对上了时间，才不能轻易放过她。

从后方伸手抓住了麻友的手，十指相扣，走进了来得刚好又空无一人的电梯。

啪嗒一声，门被由纪带上。

刚进家门，还没放下手里的东西，就被由纪从身后揽住了腰，由纪的手渐渐收紧，直到麻友的完完全全被由纪抱在怀里。

由纪微微低下头，细细嗅着麻友身上的气息，就像是在复习着什么。

真的太久不见了，这个习以为常的气息有多久没在自己身边出现了？

“你不是想知道我还有什么要跟你说的吗？”由纪轻吻着麻友的耳朵，柔声说着只有两个人才能听清的话，“我好喜欢看麻友在舞台上闪闪发光的样子，以前就一直一直很喜欢……但是，我吃醋了，我要麻友的补偿。”

酥酥麻麻的感觉从耳朵传遍了全身，麻友喉咙里传出了压抑不住的轻哼，胸腔起伏着，脑袋不自觉地向另一边偏去，就像是怕妨碍了由纪的动作，丢下手里的东西，双手紧紧抓住由纪的手。

不知什么东西从掉在地上的袋子里滚了出来，骨碌碌地在地板上转了几个圈才停下来。

“嗯……补偿的话……由纪对我做什么……都可以……”

由纪张开了双手，直起身来，低头看着自己怀里那个终于获得自由的人转过身重新扑进自己怀里，眼神里带着依恋，抬头吻上由纪的嘴唇。

真是难得的顺从。温柔地一件件褪去麻友身上的衣物，托着她的身体轻轻地放在床上，却不急着继续，在麻友上方撑着身体欣赏起来。

“你……你看什么呢！”麻友脸红了，眼睛不知看哪里好。

“你瘦了啊……”眼里满是温柔和心疼。

“我是……”刚想回答点什么，由纪的吻就落在了麻友的额头上，麻友就没再说下去，轻轻闭上了眼睛。

然后吻轻轻点在了麻友的鼻尖上，再然后点在了麻友的唇上，脖子，锁骨，胸尖，肋骨，小腹。就像对待一颗价值不菲的宝石，一串吻都轻柔到不能再轻柔，生怕不小心把她弄碎。

跪伏在麻友双腿间，吻上已经被露水沾湿的花瓣。

用最柔软的舌尖缓缓地将麻友推向了极致。

还没来得及在这之后好好相拥，麻友就突然起身，翻身按住由纪，整个人都贴了上来，脑袋搁在由纪瘦削的肩上，压得由纪有些呼吸困难。

“比起别人，果然还是更喜欢抱着由纪啊~”说完，撑死身体，用舌尖撬开了由纪的唇。

只开了一盏床头灯，虽然看不清，但麻友能感受到由纪有点发烫的皮肤。

麻友一只手抚着由纪的侧脸，一只手揉捏着由纪的腰，舔上了由纪修长的脖子。

随着麻友放在脸上的手滑到胸前，由纪深深地吸了一口气，闭上双眼努力咬住下唇抑制着喉间想要发出的声响，但是越发粗重的呼吸是根本压抑不住的。

“啊！”麻友毫不客气地捏住由纪的乳尖，由纪吃痛喊出声来。

麻友低下头，趁虚而入，用舌头挑弄着由纪的舌头，而让人害羞的声音再也无法被抑制，虽然声音尽数被麻友吞了去，但这更让由纪觉得害羞。

身体空虚地摇摆着，渴求着，口中只能发出简单的音节，好在麻友完全了解她的心思，很快用手指填补了她的空虚。不过麻友不安分的手指和唇舌又勾起了她更多的欲望，但又总是能在恰到好处的时候给她她想要的。

身体在空虚和满足的交替掌控下，由纪似是被牵引着猛地向前抬起身，张开嘴巴补充着极度的愉悦所消耗的氧气，双手紧紧抱着麻友的肩，微微颤抖着，到了。

情欲渐渐冷却后的两人坐在床上，闭着眼睛拥着，吻着，直到麻友感受到了湿湿凉凉的触感。

摸了摸自己脸颊上的东西，“嗯？由纪？怎么哭了？”

“麻友成为了更棒的人哦~”

太久不见果然会让人患得患失，但这又不是纯粹的难过情绪，对于麻友的成长她也真的很开心，但要怎么说出口，由纪不清楚。

摇头，认真地看着由纪，“如果不是由纪一直在我身边，我怎么可能。”

由纪突然释然了。就算这么久不见，就算现在的她和以前不太一样，但她还是能轻易猜到自己的心思。

然而成熟的麻友只有一瞬，等由纪止住哭泣之后，就又开始缠着由纪说饿要吃奶了。

“对了，我没有哦！”伏在自己胸前的麻友突然抬头。

“什么？”被麻友的跳跃性思维搞得有些混乱。

“我没有跟他亲哦！”

由纪笑了，她真的还是她。


End file.
